Wealthy Liar
by babychick21
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW Sakura is the daughter of a very wealthy family, and is only to be seen with her kind, but she meets a local red head, her whole world is turned upside down as she leaves her old self to be who she always wanted to be…normal
1. Chapter 1

Wealthy Liar

Chapter One- In the Beginning

SakuraXGaara

Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a very wealthy family, and is only to be seen with her kind, but she meets a local red head, her whole world is turned upside down as she leaves her old self to be who she always wanted to be…normal.

XXX

She rested her pale arms on the railing of her balcony, her bubble gum hair floated around her as a morning breeze blew her way, she stared out at the world that she wish that she could venture out into she sighed, closing her emerald eyes, she knew that she would never be able to go there, it wasn't her place as her parents would put it, or it was her scene as her stuck up friends would put it. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came upon her door, she didn't answer knowing either way whoever was at her door would just come in anyways.

"Miss Sakura?" the lady called.

"Margret how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Sakura?" she asked.

"To many times, but you know your parents," she replied.

"Unfortunately yes," Sakura mumbled under her breathe.

"Well I was to come and make sure that you were up, and seeing that you are I will let you get dressed." Margret told her and left her room. Well her room would actually be an understatement. Her room is what the norms *(A/N her friends call people that who aren't rich)* would call huge, Sakura looks at like a huge waste of space, but she got it because of the balcony because it's actually the master but her parents gave it to her because there her angel…anyways, her room it's pretty much the size of a football field…hence why Sakura calls it a waste of space.

Sakura scratched the back of her head, yawned, and walked into her walk in closet. *(A/N her closet is like the one in princess diaries two, only Bigger: P )* she walked in, and walked over to her comfortable clothes closet but found that it was filled with non-comfy clothes. Sakura glared at this walked out of her closet and swung open her door.

"MOM!" Sakura hollered out her door.

"Sakura there is no need to yell, what is all this fuss about?" her mom asked.

"where are my comfy clothes?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh those ratty things I threw them out, they don't belong in your closet so I put actual clothes in it and I don't want to see those types of clothing again, understand." Her mom said sternly. Sakura scoffed and went back in her room slamming her door behind her. She went back into her closet, which was all brand name clothing. Sakura went through her closets till she found a suitable outfit which consisted of jean bootie shorts, a white tank top, and a blue sweater that ended at her belly button, she put some socks on and grabbed her high top circas which were white with blue, yellow, and orange plaid, with blue laces. After getting her outfit together, she walked into her bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face and then straightened her hair, backcombed her bangs, put black liquid eyeliner on her top and lined her water line on the bottom with regular black eyeliner, put on mascara, and finished with her lips putting on a pink lip gloss, once she was done she exited her bathroom, grabbed her D&G sunglasses, and her Prada bag, and walked out of her room.

As she made her way down the stairs she reached in her bag and grabbed her Iphone where she saw she had several text messages that she didn't answer, when she went to reply to one of them her phone started to ring.

"Hey Leila," Sakura answered

"_Where have you been? Why haven't you replied to my texts yet?"_

"Breathe Leila, I just grabbed my phone."

"Oh, so we still going to the mall today?" she asked

"Yeah I'm just leaving I'll be there in ten.

"Okay."

With that Sakura hung up her phone she hollered that she was leaving and left the house before someone could reply. She walked down the stone path and walked to her orange Lamborghini *(A/N it's the car that cascada drives in her video dangerous)* She climbed in and turned on her radio the song "Dangerous by Cascada" came on, and she backed up she headed towards the gates, where she was greeted by the usher that was there, who opened the gate for her; she smiled and waved and sped down the rest of the drive way.

XXX

As Sakura came to Leila's house she was greeted by her usher who let her in. As she drove up the drive way she saw other familiar cars that she knew. Sakura honked the horn and she saw Leila come out with her boyfriend Kade, and Corel come out with her boyfriend Trent, they climbed into Sakura's car where she was greeted with 'heys'.

"Hey Sakura Kenta said he was meeting us at the mall," Kade told her.

"Fun," Sakura said sarcastically.

XXX

As she pulled into the parking lot she scanned the area to find a spot and when she did she parked, and got out with the rest of her friends. After locking her car, she made her way into the mall in her group. As they made their way towards the exit she saw Kade and Trent jog to it which perked her interest to see what was up, and once she saw who they ran too, she wished she didn't come today.

"Hey baby," a voice said, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders

"I'm not your baby Kenta," Sakura said, shrugging off his arm, and walked into the mall.

"Hey don't be like that," Kenta said, chasing after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked

"How many times to I have to tell you that I will never like you," Sakura replied.

"I know you like me, you're just playing hard to get," he smirked.

"Ha, in your dreams Kenta," Sakura laughed.

"You are always in my dreams," Kenta said pulling her to him. Sakura put her hand on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"We will NEVER be together so get that threw your head," she said loudly and ran off in a different direction.

Sakura stopped running when she came to one of the two food courts, which the one that she was in was where the norms usually were but she didn't care. It was then when she realised that she was hungry so she went to one of the stands and ordered some fries, which was pretty much a sin because she wasn't supposed to eat that kind of stuff…or in other words carbs. Once her food was done she took it and sat down at one of the tables where nobody was.

"Well, would you look at that, a snob eating carbs what has the world come to?" a girl laughed, and took a seat at the table. Sakura looked up to see who was talking her.

"What brings you over to this side of the world?" she asked.

"A person that I want nothing to do with; why?" Sakura asked.

"Just wondering seeing as you aren't with any or groupies, and you are eating fries." The girl told her.

"Just because im a snob, doesn't mean I want to be one." Sakura said.

"Care to explain?" the girl asked.

"I'd rather be a normal person, who eats junk food, and doesn't care, and wear comfy clothes, like I would much rather be in a pair of baggy sweats a t-shirts, and flip flops with my hair up in a messy bun without being criticized." She explained.

"Ah, I see…I TenTen by the way," she smiled holding out her hand.

"I'm-" Sakura started off when she was cut off.

"Sakura?" Kenta yelled.

"Go away Kenta," Sakura scowled.

"Why are you talking to a norm?" Kenta said in disgust.

"Your one to talk," TenTen said.

"Excuse me?" Kenta asked

"Oh your plenty excused, like right now" TenTen said sternly. Kenta walked up to them and grabbed Sakura wrist and pulled her up from the table, and started to walk away.

"Bye TenTen," Sakura got out.

"Bye Sakura," TenTen replied, waving.

Kenta had let go of her hand but was holding her by the waist, but from where TenTen could see Sakura was pushing him off of her; except TenTen wanted to punch him the face for being a jerk, but didn't want to draw attention to them so she backed off.

XXX

"I can't believe you!" Sakura yelled.

"I was saving you from destroying your reputation Sakura you should be thanking me, not yelling at me!" Kenta yelled back.

"I was perfectly fine, and guess what, I HATE being a stupid snob because I'm not self absorbed like you, and let me tell you this again, Stop touching me because we will, never be a couple so get that threw your head!" Sakura screamed and shoved him, and took off to her car that was parked in the lot. As she got in she could Kenta chasing after her but she just raced out of the parking lot hoping to get away but knowing that sooner or later he would come by and talk to her.

_I wish I could just live a normal life._

As Sakura drove away she relised that she was going the opposite way from her house but she didn't care anymore she just wanted to get away and that's what she was doing getting away. As she continued to drive she found her way back home, but decided that she would take a walk in the park to clear her thoughts. As she walked down a path in the park she looked up to see a group of people laughing. She jumped when someone yelled her name.

"Sakura!" a girl yelled.

Sakura smiled and waved, "hi TenTen."

"So I see you go away from the snob!" TenTen cheered. TenTen turned around when someone cleared their throat.

"Oh guys this is Sakura," TenTen said, "Sakura this is Neji, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru and-" TenTen was cut off.

"Hi I'm Naruto!" Naruto said shaking her hand very fast, "and this is Gaara." Sakura followed his gaze, and froze as she saw him, his red locks danced in the wind; he looked at her and then looked away, but something from that one look made something stir inside of her that she couldn't place but she knew for one thing that she had to get to know him, why she doesn't know she just feels like she should.

XXX

**Hmmm whats going on? I don't even know yet lol oh well heres the first chapter C; more to come. P.S. let me know your thoughts on this please.**

**Sincerely,**

**babychick21**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stopped looking at him she noticed Naruto look at her.

"Sorry what did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us?" Naruto asked her again.

"Uhmm sure, I'm just have to stop at home first." She told him.

"Do you want us to come?" Naruto asked her.

"No, no its fine I'll be like ten mintues wait for me?" She asked. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up. With that she hurried back to her car, and drove back to her place.

As Sakura drove up to her house she was greeted by her usher, who opened the gates for her. As she drove to her usual spot she saw that her mom wasn't there. Sakura didn't mind she really didn't want to see her knowing she would ask her why she didn't buy anything at the mall. Sakura opened the door to be greeted by one of the night maids. Sakura said hello and ran upstairs. When she reached her room she went to her bed and layed down on the floor and grabbed a container from under it. When she opened she smiled, at all her comfy clothes that her mother wouldn't approve of but she didn't care she would rather be comfortable. She grabbed a black tank top, and a pair of light grey baggy sweats, and a black sweater. Once she changed out of her pervious outfit, she put on her new outfit, and still kept her circas on. She headed towards the bathroom, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and poofed her bangs up. Once she was done she smiled a smile,that showed that she wished she could dress like this every day. As he ran back downstairs jumping the last step, she let the maid know that she would be back later she waved and left. She went back to her car grabbed her wallet and her cellphone and made her way down the drive way; as she came up to the gates she got a questioning look from the usher that made her laugh.

"Getting some exercise," she told him. He smiled and opened the gates for her to walk through. Once she walked through the gates she smiled and waved and continued to walk.

XXX

"So what do you guys think of Sakura?" TenTen asked the gang. TenTen had brown hair that was up in two buns on the top her head, and brown eyes, and dressed like a tomboy. She was wearing a black t-shirts, and a pair of jean capris that ended at her knees, and a pair of skater shoes.

"She's a snob…she shouldn't be so nice, its kind of weird if you ask me." Kankuro stated. Kankura had brown hair but it was covered up by a hat that had cat ears, he had purple makeup on his face, and he was wearing a band t-shirt, with jeans that were torn up, and a pair of black converse.

"It is sorta weird but I like her, she doesn't seem like she really is." Temari replied. Temari had sandy brown hair, that was in four pig tails at the back her head. She wore a purple tubetop that showed off her stomach which showed her belly button pierced, she wore a jean skirt, and she wore purple flats.

"Well I like her!" Naruto blurted out. Naruto had blonde hair that stuck out in every direction. He had blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black and orange jacket over it, low rider black jeans, and black vans.

"She seems troublesome," Shikamaru stated. Shikamaru had his hair in a pony tail that looked like a pinapple, he was also lazy. He wore a dark grey pullover hoodie, low rider blacks jeans, and blue vans.

"You think all women are troublesome," Hinata laughed. *(A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter in my story because she's cool like that lol)* She had long midnight blue hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, she had pearl eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top, with a white sweater, grey capris (Like TenTen) and blue flipflops.

"She seems fine to me,"Neji replied. Neji had pearl eyes like Hinata. He wore a white band t-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and white vans.

"Hey Gaara what do you think of her?" TenTen asked. Gaara looked at her and shrugged. He had blood red hair, with jade eyes, and the love kanji tattooed on his forehead. He wore a black muscle shirt with a maroon colored leather jacket, with black low rider jeans, and blood red vans.

XXX

Sakura ran a little bit so she could hurry and get back to the park, she jogged a bit in the park till she saw them, then slowed down into a walk. She noticed that they didn't really move around, so this was a good sign. She walked up to them and waved when they looked her way. TenTen stood up and walked towards her.

"Well you look like a norm now," TenTen laughed.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Sakura asked her

"It's a good thing," TenTen told her. Sakura smiled small smile, and let TenTen drag her to everyone else.

"So are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to do something,"Temari asked annoyed.

"How about the bridge,"Gaara piped it.

"Yeah to the bridge," Naruto agreed and started to walk off, making everyone follow.

"TenTen what's the 'bridge'" Sakura asked.

"It's where we 'norms' hang out its usually just us when we go because most of the other ones are younger than 14 so yeah." TenTen explained. Sakura nodded and walked when TenTen started to walk.

As they walked Sakura noticed that they were coming to a parking lot, which made Sakura feel stupid for walking. Sakura jumped when Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey do you drive Sakura?" Naruto asked getting right up in her face. Sakura leaned back a bit.

"Yeah I do but my car is at home." Sakura replied.

"What kind of vehicle do you drive?" Naruto asked getting all excited.

"A car," Sakura answered.

"Oh, what kind?" Naruto got all excited…well more excited.

"An expensive one; what's with all the questions?" Sakura asked walking around Naruto only to be stopped by him again, for he came in front of her again.

"Just curious; so what is it?" Naruto asked again.

"It's an orange Lamborghini," Sakura sighed giving in; making everyone stop once they heard what she drove. Sakura noticed this and wrapped her arms around her, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Naruto leave the poor girl alone!" Hinata shouted.

"Sorry babe," Naruto replied.

"Sorry about him Sakura he kind of gets worked up easily and doesn't stop till he finds out what he wants to know," Hinata apologized.

"I-it's okay." Sakura told her. Sakura continued to walk, but stopped abruptly when a black helmet was held in front of her; she looked up to see Gaara was holding it to her.

"Are you going to take it?" He said well half snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura apologized, taking the helmet that was in his hand. Sakura carried the helmet in her hand and walked with him.

"Hey Sakura, sorry but seeing as we weren't expecting to see you or hang with you we only brought enough vehicles for us, so you are going to be riding with Gaara," Temari told her, but then whispered something to her, "hold on tight because Gaara doesn't know what slow means," she finished with a smile and walked off to car that had the driver's door open. Sakura turned around to see Gaara waiting at his bike she quickly hurried over.

"Do you know how to wear the helmet?" he asked annoyed.

"Just because I'm a 'snob' doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Sakura barked, putting on her helmet, and doing it up. She saw that Gaara was on the bike starting it up. *(A/N: Gaara's bike is a red crotch rocket here is what it looks like, ./_yzFz8jMugk4/SYjupGP0MGI/AAAAAAAAAJo/CAVsWTVFLgY/s400/Crotchy+the+Red+d-Bag+ )*

Sakura walked up to the bike, as Gaara put on his helmet; after putting it on and doing it up he held his hand to her, Sakura grabbed his hand and lifted herself on to the bike. After getting settle on the bike she heard him say to hold, so she did, she wrapped her arms around her waist. Gaara smirked at this, and before she could even blink he took off, earning a shriek from her. Gaara's smirk was still on his face, he continued to drive…well more like race down the road. During the ride, Sakura felt herself tighten her grip on him, he smirked again at this. He slowed down to turn, which made her grip loosen a bit tightened right back up when he accelerated up again, throwing dust everywhere, seeing as they were on a dirt road, Sakura's mouth dropped open, as she saw how beautiful the scenery was, with all the trees, and the sun setting, she wished she had her camera with her but sadly only her phone, and she really didn't feel like letting go, seeing that Gaara was trying to kill her. Soon she noticed that he had slowed down, she released her grip around his waist, and then next thing she saw was he was holding his hand out for her, she snapped out of it and took his hand and lifted her leg over the bike, she wobbled slightly but didn't let go of Gaara's hand until she was sure she was able to balance on her own. Once she was sure of that she let go of his hand and took of her helmet, she felt something out of place so she took out her phone and looked at the screen and noticed that her bangs were all messed up, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her wallet and pulled out a thin headband. She took out the bobby pins holding her bangs up, and brushed them back with her fingers and put on her head band, pulling the loose bags back with the bobby pins.

"You're a crazy driver, I hope you know that," Sakura told him, make him smirk. *(A/N: I know, I know, I make Gaara smirk a lot but hey it's kind of his thing :p )*

"Don't worry, I've been told," Gaara told her. And put his helmet on the seat, Gaara turned around and told her to pass him her helmet and she did. Sakura turned around after hearing something and when she turned around she saw a river that was steadily flowing peacefully.

"It's so pretty," Sakura said aloud.

"Hmm it is," Gaara replied. Gaara and Sakura turned around to hearing honks. She saw to vehicles pull up beside the bike and the rest of gang piled out.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" Sakura asked. Sakura saw Temari open the back of her car and pulled out something that Sakura.

"Drinks!" Temari cheered. Sakura noticed that everyone else cheered with her, and then noticed that they were grabbing their drinks. Naruto came up to Sakura and shoved drink in her hand and before she could object to it he was already gone, Sakura sighed, and held the drink in her hand. She looked around to see everyone in their little groups, but instead of joining them she looked around and saw a large rock, so she made her way over and sat on it watching the water flow downstream. Sakura turned her head when she felt someone behind her, and it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Hey Gaara," Sakura said.

"Hn," Gaara replied.

"So is your hair naturally that color?" he asked a moment later.

Sakura laughed at his question, "Yup, I was born with it."

"I see," Gaara said.

"So why is everyone drinking?" Sakura asked him. Gaara turned his head to laugh at her question but he saw that she was serious.

"Because we have nothing better to do, and we booters…well pretty much my sister and brother but hey whatever works." He explained. She made an 'oh' face, and turned her head back to the water. Gaara looked at her and saw that she had drink in her hand, but it wasn't open yet.

"Do you want me to open that for you?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked at him and then looked at her hand.

"Uhmm, actually I don't want it Naruto just shoved it in my hand before I could say anything he walked off," Sakura told him.

"Okay?" Gaara said puzzled.

"I don't drink," Sakura replied.

"Oh, I see," Gaara said, and looked at the water as did she.

XXX

"Awe they look so cute," Temari exclaimed as she took a swig from her drink.

"They do, Temari," TenTen replied, taking a drink.

"Those two together will just be troublesome," Shikamaru said. Temari laughed and pecked him on cheek.

"You think everyone is troublesome, including me hun," Temari laughed. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Is it just me or does it seem that she should a norm and not a snob?" Neji asked.

"No I think you are right Neji," TenTen replied leaning against Neji's chest.

"Hmmm I think we should ask her if she wants to join the gang, I mean she already fits in great," TenTen suggested.

"We could, but she isn't one of us though the only way that she could be one of us is if she had a parent that isn't fucking wealthier than shit, and besides I don't think she could handle getting her tounge and belly button pierced," Temari explained.

"You're right, I mean poor Hinata like was out for like ten mintues after getting her belly button pierced," TenTen laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Neji said, getting nods from the girls.

**Dear readers,**

**So I will chapter three up and running as soon as I can but I have to work on my other fan fiction called Hidden Music so please bear with me! So what did you think of the Chapter great fantastic horrible, flush down the toilet horrible let me know! I look forward to seeing your comments or suggestions or reviews ha-ha okay well until next time.**

**Sincerely,**

**babychick21**


	3. Important Notice

Hello my fellow readers….please don't kill me or hate me…but I'm going to get a little further with my previous fanfiction…Hidden Music…but I promise that I will get back to this story as soon as I can…because I have a very busy life and like start a chapter but then I don't finish it for a while but I will not discontinue this because I personally would still like to wake up the next morning….but ill probably get back to this when I get two or three more chapters done with the other story I have the ideas planned out I just have to type them out.

Until next time,

-babychick21


	4. Chapter 3

"So…" Sakura said, trying to start an conversation. Gaara just looked at her, taking a drink, of his beer. Sakura just sighed and leaned her head onto her hand. All of sudden there was a yell, getting all of their attention.

"Come back here you freak!" a girl yelled from the bridge. Sakura and Gaara both looked at the bridge.

"Hanabi!" Hinata screamed.

"Wow freak, have your freak of a sister stand up for you like usual," one of the girls laughed, making her friends laugh with her.

"Stay out of this Hinata!" Hanabi yelled from the bridge. Sakura saw movement from the corner of her eye, and saw that Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro had started to run up the hill to get to the bridge. She looked back to the bridge and saw that Hinata was now on the bridge.

"Hanabi what did you do?" Hinata asked.

"She went into our territory that's what she did!" The girl, who seemed like the leader yelled.

"Lia, let her go, she's only ten," Neji told her.

"Hanabi, you really need to learn to get out of situations youself," a girl named Kaui said to her. Hanabi just glared.

"Yeah you really do but I guess you'll always be a little punk who has to have her sister and cousin stand up for her…your_ pathetic_," Lia laughed at here emphasizing on the 'pathetic'. Hanabi reacted and ran at Lia, but she and her friend grabbed her and pushed her off the bridge.

"HANABI!" Hinata screamed as she ran to the bridge, and just missed her sister's hand.

Sakura was shocked that those girls did that. She watched as Hanabi plummeted into the dark river water, Sakura felt the rush of saving her take over. She took out her cell and wallet and threw on it on the rock; Sakura ran into the freezing water, getting Gaara's attention, he went to grab her but missed her by a hair. As the cold water had absorbed her body, she really couldn't understand why she was doing this but it was too late now; Sakura started to swim towards Hanabi who was now unconscious. Sakura swam as fast as she could trying to get to her, it was hard for her because the water was not only cold, but it was moving fast, and it really didn't help that Hanabi was being thrown under the water, because she would then have to relocate her. Sakura was finally able to grab onto Hanabi, and noticed people were screaming her name, Sakura looked at them but she saw that they were pointing past her, she looked and she saw rapids which just had to have a tree that was off to the side where the current was going.. Sakura could feel herself getting hypothermia, Sakura was trying to swim but carrying Hanabi was a lot harder than she thought. Sakura lost her footing but grabbed her with both hands as she got taken under water. She re-grasped on to Hanabi and pushed herself and Hanabi to the surface, Sakura got her footing on the on the tree and pushed her self away, Sakura grabbed onto a larger rock that was by her, she grabbed it and pulled both herself and Hanabi over. Once she was able to get her footing back she pulled Hanabi over and passed her to someone who was in the water. Sakura made her way to the shore but she could feel herself blacking out and when she completely black out someone had caught and whispered to her.

"Hold on Sakura, hold on."

XXX

Sakura woke up to the sounds a beeping. She stirred a little bit before she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw TenTen dozing off in a chair not too far away from her.

"TenTen," Sakura said, her voice raspy. TenTen jumped when she heard her name.

"Sakura….Sakura! Oh my god I'm glad your alright," TenTen yelled hugging her, at her yell the door flew open, only to reveal Temari.

"Sakura!" Temari exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you're in the hospital, you're here because you expirence a serious case of hypothermia. Sakura you could've died if Gaara hadn't gotten to you and Hananbi." Temari explained to her. TenTen nodded and excused herself.

"Oh right, is Hanabi okay?" Sakura asked.

"She is because of you. If you hadn't gotten to her, she would've died because her body temperature dropped lower than yours. She owes you your life." Temari told her. Temari and Sakura looked to the door when they heard someone clear their throat.

"I'll leave you two alone," Temari said getting up leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am because of you Gaara, thanks for saving my life," Sakura said putting her hand over his that he had rested on the bed. Gaara just smiled a small smile.

"Anytime," he told her, making her smile.

"How is Hanabi?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"She's getting better she has a concussion, and she is pretty sick, but she would've died if you hadn't gotten to her because the doc said that the body heat the you had left is what saved her from going into a severe a coma.

"Well I'm glad that she's okay," Sakura said, closing her eyes slightly.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He said to her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," Gaara replied. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes falling back asleep with a small smile on her face.

**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it this short but I got my point across, sooner that I wanted it to but I got this chapter done in two days. Please don't hate me! I'll get chapter 4 started right away!**

**Comment please and tell me what you think….good or bad.**

**Yours Truly,**

**babychick21**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I know it's not a surprise that I'm running behind a gain but I'm very very busy these days, but anyways here it is. Enjoy.**

Sakura woke up to the sound of a door opening. When she turned her head, she slowly opened her eyes to see Gaara talking to what seemed to be a nurse. Sakura groaned as she sat up, feeling like her entire body was rusted from not moving a lot. Gaara turned his head back to see that she was sitting. He nodded to the nurse and went back to her side.

Sakura gave a smile when Gaara sat down.

"You stayed?" Sakura said dryly.

"I promised you didn't I," Gaara said handing her a glass of water.

"What did the nurse say?" Sakura asked feeling better.

"They said that you can go home." Gaara said, leaning back in his chair.

"Finally, I'm tired of being a bed," Sakura said stretching.

"They put your clothes in the washroom. I'll leave you to get dressed I'll be outside the door when your ready." With that he got up and headed out the door.

Sakura smiled and through the covers over her and hopped off the bed almost falling over. Sakura stifled a laugh. She went to the washroom to find her clothes cleaned and folded on the counter. Sakura literally ripped off the hospital gown and put on her bra and underwear, pulled on her sweats, and her shirt, put on her socks slipped her shoes on. She went to go out the door but stopped when she caught her reflection. Sakura gasped. Her hair literally stuck out in every direction, not to mention full of knots. Sakura ripped open one of the drawers to find a hair brush. Sakura bushed out her long hair and pulled it into a messy bun. When she was satisfied with her look, she turned off the light and headed to the door. As she opened the door it creaked slightly. When she looked outside the room she saw Gaara on the wall across from the door.

"Ready?" he asked. Sakura nodded and walked outside the door frame, and down the cool hallways, that were dimly lit. When they reached the front desk Sakura had to sign some papers before she was released. As she finished signing the papers, she set the pen down, smiled to lady who was on the3 other side of the counter and walked out. When they got outside, the cool breeze blew right at them; Sakura shivered, but kept her pace with Gaara.

Sakura couldn't help but steal a glance at Gaara. The way his hair moved with the wind, the lazy look in his eyes, the way he walked, she had to admit he was pretty fine. When they reached his bike, Sakura snapped out of it when something was put on her shoulders.

"Huh," Sakura said.

"You'll need this more than I will," Gaara said, grabbed a helmet , he carefully slid it on her head, and did it up for her; he then proceeded with his own helmet. When he started up the bike, he held out his hand and Sakura took it and heaved herself on to the bike. Gaara accelerated at a decent speed. Sakura held onto his waist and rested her hand on his back. After a while they came to stop outside of the park.

"Are you okay to get home?" Gaara asked seeing that the sun was setting.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I don't live very far from here." Sakura said giving him back his jacket and helmet.

Gaara nodded, "I'll see you around." Sakura returned the nod, and watched as he sped off. Sakura suddenly panicked until she felt in her pockets. The nurse had put both her wallet and phone in her pockets. Sakura had pulled out her phone to see that Kenta had called multiple times. Sakura just rolled her eyes. As she took a closer look she saw that one of her maids had called and left a message. Sakura checked.

_**Sakura, I don't know where you have gone but you need to hurry home your mother will be home tonight around 10! Please hurry Sakura!**_

After listening Sakura looked at the time and saw that it was quarter to 10.

Sakura's eyes widen, and she started to run through the park jumping over roots, and leaping over benches, as soon as she got to her house she yelled for them to open the gates. As she got closer to the gates she ran through them, and ran to house and threw open the door to see Margret.

"Sakura there you are! Hurry go and shower quickly," she said pushing her up the stairs. Sakura run up the rest of the stairs and ran into her room. As soon as she got to her room she kicked off her shoes, and un-zipped her sweater. Pulled off her shirt, and hopped out of her pants, as she got into the washroom, she finshed taking off her bra and underwear and turned on the shower and hopped in shivering a little as the cold water turned to hot water. Sakura took her shampoo that smelled like oranges, and rubbed it into her hair,, washing it out, she then followed with her conditioner, and let it sit for a couple of mintues, she used her orange body wash and washed the smell of hospital off, after washing her body she then finished washing her body and rinsed out the conditioner. She then turned off the water sqeezed out her hair and hopped out grabbing on of the towels on the rack to cover her self. When she came to her room, she dried herself off and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a tanktop. She then towel dried her hair. When she quietly came out of room she could here her mom.

"Mom?" Sakura said. Sakura got no answer. Sakura walked back to her room pulled on some slippers, and walked back out, and down the stairs.

"Mom, are you here?" Sakura asked again.

"In here." Her mom said sternly. Sakura carefully went into the living room to find her mom drinking tea. Sakura quietly went over and sat in the chair across from her. After a while in silence.

"Mom are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"No." Her mom said abruptly, not giving any eye contact to her daughter.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"You won't understand, so just drop it!" her mom slightly yelled. That's when Sakura lost it.

"What won't I understand! And drop what you haven't told me anything, you never tell me anything!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura do not yell at me!" Her mom snapped.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just talk to me! Fuck why don't you just grow up, and let me be the kid for once!" Sakura yelled.

"I have grown up! You need to grow up, and stop acting like a child!"

"Mom! For fuck sakes, I pay the bills, and buy the groceries, that's something that your supposed to do, I'm shouldn't have to! But I guess I have to do because your to busy trying to find a fuck buddy, then pay attention to what's actually happening!" Sakura snapped.

Sakura's mom stood up and slapped Sakura in the face.

"You will never talk to me like that again, you spoiled little brat!"

"I'm not the one whose spoiled, you're the one who runs to your daddy when you run out of money," Sakura cried, with tears running down her face.

"I'm done with you! Go pack up your stuff you're going to live with your father! Maybe he can make you into a respectful child!"

Sakura glared through her tears, and swung her hand back and knocked off the lamp that was on the table breaking it, and ran up to her room, locking the door behind her. For the rest of the night, all you could hear were sobs coming from inside her room.

XXX

The next day Sakura hauled boxes into her room, packing up her stuff. Sakura couldn't believe that her mom is just going to give her up instead of facing her problems. Sakura wouldn't talk to anybody except Margret, who she wished was her mom because she actually cared about Sakura. There was a knock at the door, and when the door opened she saw Margret holding some bubble wrap. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Sakura must you go, it won't be the same without you," Margret said with tears in her eyes.

"I have to, I can't be here anymore. I need change, I can't handle her anymore," she said wrapping her pictures in the bubble wrap that Margret had. She nodded and helped her pack up the rest of her room up.

Sakura followed the rest of the movers outside of her house. As she reached her car she moved some of the stuff over in her car so she could sit down. She started up her car and the song , _Take Your Sweet Time, _by Jesse McCartney was on. Sakura put her sunglasses on face. She felt a tear escape her eye and she looked to see Margret in the door way waving goodbye. Sakura jumped out of her car and ran to Margret giving her a big hug bawling her eyes out.

"Don't cry sweetie, I'll come visit you, I promise." Margret said getting a hold over herself. Sakura nodded and pulled away from her and went back to her car and climbed in. Sakura put her car into reverse, and pulled out of the drive way, following the moving truck. She waved to the usher and blew him a kiss, and continued her way out. Sakura honked her horn and waved to the people who actually cared about her. What she didn't know was that her mom was watching her from her bedroom room window crying.

Sakura tears had dried, as she finished crying. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she drove past the park. She turned when the movers did, passing the parking lot, where she noticed a familiar group of people. She honked her horn and waved but didn't stop because she didn't want to lose the movers because she hasn't been to her dad's since she was 4 and she is now 17 so she hasn't seen her dad for 17 years.

XXX

"Hey it's Sakura!" Naruto shouted and waved to her, in response they all did.

"Why is she going that way? That's norm territory." TenTen pointed out.

"Who knows, we'll just have to follow her to find out," Said a smiling Temari, running back to her vehicle. The others then followed.

Gaara listened to others talk. He too wanted to know why she was over here. Gaara pulled his black helmet over his red locks, and started up his bike and reeved the engine when he was ready. Everyone then excited the parking lot and began to follow their pinked haired friend.

**Hmmm interesting….well I hope it's interesting. Typed this in a night just for you guys!**

**Next story to be updated will be **_**Desert Thief**_**, just so you know!**

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Ta Ta**

**Babychick21 3**


End file.
